The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer networks, and more particularly to network component discovery.
As networking technology undergoes a paradigm shift from “standard” network components to software-defined networking (SDN) components, techniques for network component discovery will change as well. Many standard network components implement the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), which provides a standard interface to query information about each of the network components. Thus, discovery of a network component that implements the SNMP may be performed by sending one or more requests defined by the SNMP. SDN components, on the other hand, may implement one of many interfaces. Discovery of SDN components may thus be more complex than discovery of standard network components.